


3 AM

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Cas, but his pillow talk could really use some work.</p><p>Inspired by the following Tumblr post: http://save-an-impala-ride-an-angel.tumblr.com/post/104404025377/save-an-impala-ride-an-angel-ok-but-if-this-is</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

“Dean, are you awake?”

The hunter lifted his head slowly, still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He had been almost asleep when his angel started talking.

“Yeah, Cas, what's up?”

“Why are peanuts called peanuts if they are not, in fact, nuts?”

Dean rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Cas just bang and fall asleep like all normal guys? No, he had to ask questions. “Because they look like nuts? I don't know, man.” the hunter answered fondly.

“Oh, okay,” Cas answered meekly. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“G'night, Cas,” Dean replied, snuggling against his pillow, sinking towards sleep . The hunter had barely gotten comfortable when Cas spoke again. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Why are eggplants called eggplants? They don't look like eggs.”

Dean flipped over, wiping his face with his hands. “No idea, dude.”

“Okay,” the angel murmured, looking intently at the ceiling. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

Dean rolled over onto his side, facing away from the angel in his bed. He pulled his knees up towards his chest, and tucked his arm under his pillow, sighing at the cool fabric against his skin. On the other side of him, Castiel wiggled a bit before settling into a sleepy stillness. Dean hadn't even closed his eyes when another repetition of his name startled him. 

“Dean?” 

“YES, Cas?” 

“Why do you drive on a parkway but park in a drive way?”

The hunter rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. All he wanted to do was enjoy his afterglow and sleep, for Christ’s sake, not play twenty questions. He flipped over, facing his lover once again. Cas had the audacity to look at him imploringly with those stupid gorgeous puppy dog eyes of his. Dean exhaled harshly, trying not to snap at him.

“Cas, I don't know. We can google it in the morning, okay?”

“Okay but-” 

“I promise. Google in the morning. Sleep now.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Cas,” he mumbled again, trying to get comfortable now that he was slightly agitated. 

“Dean?” The question hung in the air , disturbing his sleep once again.

“Bed, Cas.”

“But-”

“Bed.” 

Cas turned over suddenly, sniffling a little bit, pulling the sheet up over his naked shoulder. Guilt exploded in the hunter's gut. He knew it wasn't really Cas' fault. He loved him more than anything, but the angel’s lack of understanding got the best of Dean sometimes. Although he supposed it was part of the reason he was attracted to Cas in the first place. 

“Uh... Cas?” 

He was met with a moment of silence, before the angel looked over his shoulder at him.

“Yes, Dean?” he said slowly, his voice full of hesitance. 

“I love you, angel.”

His lover turned over slowly, looking at Dean again with those big blue eyes, his hand snaking out from under the covers to thread through the hunter's. Dean pulled Cas towards him, their sated limbs tangling together. 

“Love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as usual to my wonderful beta, Beng.


End file.
